It is necessary to utilize a lubricant within a housing of a mechanical device so as to smoothly operate the mechanical device and reduce wear therein. For example, an axle gear set in a vehicle differential axle housing has contact surfaces that mesh continuously, wherein viscous oil “splashes” within the differential axle housing. As a result, wear protection is provided for the axle gear set, for example, axle, ring, and spider gears, by having the oil flow onto and around the contact surfaces. In addition, the lubricant provides a way to transfer heat generated by friction at the contact surfaces. This aids in achieving a smooth operation and a reduction of wear of the mating gears. Unfortunately, the mechanical device experiences power loss due to viscous oil drag resulting from the viscous oil resisting the motion of the rotating gears.
As a result, automotive manufacturers seek ways to control the amount of lubricant that splashes within vehicle differential axle housings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,674 to Hayes includes an auxiliary lubrication pump with an internal cavity of a carrier housing. The auxiliary lubrication pump includes a first gear that is driven by the differential gear assembly and, subsequently, a second gear that is driven by the first gear. Consequently, these two gears cooperate to direct and control lubrication within the carrier housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,731 to Slesinski teaches an insert 70 that is disposed at the bottom of a differential gear housing, wherein the insert 70 deflects lubricant away from a reservoir upon rotation of a differential gear set. The Slesinski patent is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.
Unfortunately, in both of the above-noted patents, control of the lubricant relies upon the individual differential gears moving the lubricant. This in turn, results in oil loss and added heat buildup in the differential gear housing, which results in reducing the efficiency and reliability of the differential gear assembly.
Consequently, what is sought is a lubrication system that reduces oil loss, provides reduced wear at contact surfaces of a gear set, reduces weight, is improves heat transfer, reduces oil drag on parts, and uses less oil, thereby better utilizing the oil and energy more efficiently along with other benefits, while still providing sufficient availability of the oil.